Si me doy cuenta
by amsp14
Summary: Capítulo único SS – HG, Snape y Hermione son amigos, pero discuten una mañana en Grimmauld Place, él se marcha a caminar y meditar, ella lo hace en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix a la que ahora pertenece con sus dos mejores amigos.


**_Advertencia_**_: Todos los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Esto fue escrito solo por diversión y no fue hecho con fines de lucro. La historia está basada en la canción "__Si me doy cuenta", fue compuesta por José Ignacio Aritzia y editada por Peermusic. Pueden encontrarla en el disco "De otro color" y es interpretada por el genial Sergio Dalma (pista 8…). _

_Hola a todos los que se dispusieron a leer este fic. Es un **Severus – Hermione**, es un song fic y se basa en un tema de Sergio Dalma que es precioso, si tienen oportunidad escúchenlo. Este fic es para celebrar los 400 reviews que recibí en "Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?", sé que eso fue ya hace un tiempito, pero no había tenido oportunidad de escribirlo hasta ahora, perdón por el retraso… Espero que les guste…_

**_Sumario_**_: SS – HG, Snape y Hermione son amigos, pero discuten una mañana en Grimmauld Place, él se marcha a caminar y meditar, ella lo hace en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix; a la que ahora pertenece con sus dos mejores amigos._

.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.

_Severus Snape discutió con Hermione Granger antes de salir del cuartel de la Orden del Fénix¿por qué se sentía tan mal por eso? Esa tarde lo averiguaría… _

**_Si me doy cuenta_**

Severus Snape caminaba lentamente por las calles de Londres. Nuevamente había discutido con ella. ¿Por qué no era capaz de controlarse? Ella no se merecía esos arranques, más bien al contrario, casi podría decirse que era una santa… era su única amiga y él la trataba como si fuera un estorbo.

_He gritado hoy,  
hemos discutido  
como dos que aún se quieren,  
y he dicho también  
que no me haces falta,  
he mentido como siempre._

Debería haberse disculpado, pero definitivamente él no era bueno en eso. Se le daba mejor enfrentarse a mil magos dispuestos a matarlo que enfrentarse a esos ojos color miel. ¿Se estaría convirtiendo en un cobarde? Nunca había temido a nada ni a nadie, pero esa castaña hacía que todo su valor se tambaleara. ¿Cómo había empezado todo esto?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flashback .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– ¡Son unos niños¡No pueden formar parte de la Orden! – insistía la señora Weasley.

– ¿Qué opina el resto? – preguntó el director tranquilamente – creo que es sano que todos sepamos lo que los otros piensan de que estos chicos formen parte activa de la Orden.

Todos los presentes en la reunión, Remus Lupin, los señores Weasley, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks y Severus Snape, comenzaron a dar su opinión sobre la incorporación de Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger y Ginevra Weasley a la Orden del Fénix. Nadie hacía comentarios sobre Harry Potter, pues el director les había comunicado el contenido de la profecía y todos tuvieron que aceptar a regañadientes su papel en la guerra.

Algunos, como la señora Weasley, aseguraban que eran muy jóvenes para formar parte de algo tan peligroso y que era mejor mantenerlos al margen de toda la situación. Otros, alegaban que los chicos siempre habían estado mezclados en los problemas lo quisieran, o no; y que era mejor tenerlos en el grupo para poder protegerlos en caso necesario.

Las opiniones se habían dividido los señores Weasley y Moody, preferían que los chicos no fueran aceptados en el grupo, para tenerlos lo más lejos posible de los problemas. El director, Lupin y Tonks, pensaban que debían ser aceptados precisamente para estar al tanto de lo que harían.

En vista del punto muerto al que llegaron los alegatos, todos volvieron su vista hacia el espía de la Orden. Hasta el momento se había mantenido en completo silencio escuchando la discusión que los otros protagonizaban.

– Parece que tu opinión inclinará la balanza en esto Severus – dijo el director.

La sonrisa de la señora Weasley apareció inmediatamente. Ella sabía que el profesor de pociones no sentía ninguna simpatía por los chicos en cuestión y eso era una ventaja en esa discusión, pues lo más probable es que no avalara el ingreso de los chicos al grupo de resistencia.

El profesor se quedó mirando en silencio a todos los presentes, no podía evitar sentir aversión por esos chicos, ya eso se había convertido en un deporte para él. Sabía que eran valientes, inteligentes y sobre todo leales, esta seguro de que no dejarían solo a Potter sin importar lo que los mayores dijeran y si Potter estaba en la Orden era una pérdida de tiempo dejarlos por fuera. Era preferible que supieran en lo que se estaban metiendo, eso podría evitar errores como el del Ministerio de Magia…

– Déjelos entrar – dijo simplemente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin del flashback .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Así había sido… él había votado porque ingresaran a la Orden. Ninguno de los chicos sabía quién había decidido su suerte en ese instante; aunque probablemente no lo habrían creído. Hacía tres años de esa reunión y de un año para acá el seguía recriminándose el haber permitido que esos niños se integraran al equipo… en especial ella.

No podía negar que ella era la más inteligente del grupo. Sus ideas eran brillantes y sus conocimientos sobre diversos temas habían sido de gran ayuda para todos. Cuando terminó el colegio se dedicó a estudiar para medimaga y sus conocimientos en ese campo también fueron muy provechosos, sobre todo para él. Como parte del grupo de mortífagos constantemente se veía involucrado en escaramuzas, que irremediablemente terminaban que muchos magos heridos… no era frecuente que lo hirieran, pero al boicotear algunas misiones, era normal que fuera castigado al regresar a la guarida del señor Oscuro… y eso regularmente requería de cuidados médicos.

No podía explicarse cómo había ocurrido exactamente, pero había pasado… la chica era muy eficiente y eso debió ser lo primero que le hizo tomarla en cuenta; aunque no estaba seguro, tal vez había sido la sonrisa que le dirigía al llegar al cuartel de la Orden o las miradas amistosas que le había descubierto en algunas ocasiones.

¡Su amiga! Eso era precisamente Hermione Granger para él. Nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a tener una amiga de verdad, y menos una a la que prácticamente le doblaba la edad. Su amistad estaba plagada de incidentes.

Muchas noches habían hablado hasta el amanecer en alguno de los salones de la Mansión Black; la primera vez no podía creer que esa niña lo esperara despierta después de una reunión con el Innombrable, pero así había sido. Ella lo esperaba bien abrigada a la vera de la chimenea y con un cilindro metálico muggle lleno de café caliente (_N/A¿no les suena como un recipiente térmico?_). Nadie más debía regresar esa noche, así que la joven lo esperaba exclusivamente a él. Esa primera vez hablaron poco, pero él hizo algo que tenía años de no hacer: le sonrió. Tal vez ese había sido su error, no debía haberle dado alas a esa amistad… eso solo podía traerle complicaciones.

…y lo había hecho. Severus Snape se había enamorado de Hermione Granger, pero aun no se atrevía a aceptarlo.

Por eso se había retirado de Grimmauld Place rápidamente, porque sabía que no era normal que en vez de querer dejarla callada con una grosería, pensara en callarla de otra manera (_N/A¿se les ocurre cómo?_), porque no era natural en él pensar en lo dulces que se ven los labios de la joven Granger cuando se enoja, porque no era sencillo para él aceptar que le hace falta escuchar esa voz…

_Y he salido por la puerta  
con mis sueños en un cajón,  
con el alma que no aguanta  
este octubre que no pasa  
alejado de tu voz._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No podía creer que se hubiera ido sin terminar la discusión que mantenían. No podía soportar que la dejaran con la palabra en la boca. Tal vez lo que sucedía era que él no conocía otra manera de tratarla, desde sus años de estudiante él se había dedicado a molestar a todos los Gryffindor y ella definitivamente era una de ellos.

No estaba segura de lo que sucedía con él. ¿Sería que no era capaz de corresponder a los sentimientos que ella le profesaba? Por que Hermione no tenía ningún inconveniente en aceptar que se había enamorado de su cascarrabias ex profesor de pociones. Era conciente de lo vacía que se sentía cuando él se iba del cuartel y lo feliz que se sentía cuando regresaba… y lo egoísta que era cuando regresaba herido y sabía que estaría con él por lo menos un par de días.

Pero ese día había sido diferente…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Flashback .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! – exclamó Hermione Granger completamente sonrojada.

– ¿No lo es? – le preguntaba pícaramente uno de los gemelos Weasley – ¡Nosotros creemos que sí! – dijo señalando a su hermano George.

– Pues se equivocan – dijo ella dignamente.

Los gemelos Weasley eran especiales para enterarse de todo aquello que los demás desean esconder. En varias ocasiones en que Snape se encontraba en reuniones de mortífagos, se habían percatado de que la futura medimaga se levantaba avanzada la noche a hacer café y que se ubicaba cerca de la chimenea para recibir al profesor de pociones… definitivamente para ellos eso era muy significativo y su imaginación había provocado que llegaran a conclusiones un poco más comprometedoras de lo que en realidad sucedía.

Habían acechado a la chica hasta que lograron encontrarla sola en el comedor y ahí la habían acorralado. Eso de que la chica se liara con el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts les resultaba sumamente divertido.

– Admítelo Hermione – le dijo Fred – has pasado muchas noches con él.

– Te equivocas en lo que insinúas – le había asegurado la chica – nosotros somos amigos…

– Sí, como no – interrumpió con burla George – y te levantas a esperarlo cuando nadie se dé cuenta…

– …y le preparas café… – agregó Fred.

– …y ¡le haces arrumacos! – concluyó George.

Hermione estaba completamente roja. Esos gemelos eran realmente creativos… podía imaginarse lo que habían pensado que pasaba entre ella y Snape… ¿qué diría él si los escuchara? Podía imaginárselo echando chispas por los ojos y sobre todo… negándolo. Fue extraño para ella sentirse triste por esa realidad.

Desde que entraron a la Orden del Fénix, ella se había hecho muy amiga de Nymphadora Tonks y ella le contó todo lo referente a la reunión en que los admitieron al grupo. No pudo decirle las razones por las que Snape había inclinado la balanza hacia la postura que ella, Lupin y Dumbledore sostenían, pero la joven Gryffindor no pudo menos que sentirse agradecida con él. Al principio solo fue gratitud, pero ahora…

Cuando dejó el colegio y comenzó sus estudios de medimagia, se sentía realmente dichosa de cuidar de Snape, aunque no fuera muy comunicativo, ella sentía que le agradecía cuanto hacía por él. Después, se enteró de que una tarde de octubre él estaba en la guarida del señor Tenebroso y la zozobra la embargó por completo; eso era extraño, pero fue más fuerte el impulso de esperarlo. Lo reprimió yendo a dormir temprano, pero cuando ya todos se habían retirado a descansar, ella se había levantado, había hecho café y se había sentado a esperarlo. Cientos de veces hizo el intento de dejar el café cerca de la chimenea y retirarse a dormir, pero siempre se contuvo. Cuando él llegó su cara era de completo asombro al encontrarla allí y, en el fondo, temió que la regañara; pero contrario a lo normal, la miró largamente y le sonrió… eso había sido más de lo que podía esperar.

Desde entonces se había hecho el propósito de hacerse amiga del enigmático profesor, pero sus esfuerzos habían ido más allá casi sin notarlo… y las palabras de los gemelos la hacían reflexionar al respecto. Ellos imaginaban que ella y Snape eran mucho más que amigos… y eso era precisamente lo que deseaba ella que sucediera. Su amistad era muy valiosa para ella, pero se había dado cuenta de que quería algo más…

No puede decirse que sus conversaciones nocturnas fueran variadas, alegres o tranquilas, eran más bien centradas en la Orden, serias y generalmente terminaban discutiendo. En un comienzo las disputas eran agresivas y llegaban incluso a ser personales, pero con el tiempo eran más tranquilas y se convirtieron en un intercambio de opiniones.

Cuando terminaba la alegre disputa con los gemelos, los tres escucharon ruidos en la cocina. Tanto Hermione como los chicos Weasley se sorprendieron al ver entrar a Severus Snape por la puerta que comunicaba las dos habitaciones. La expresión del profesor hizo que los gemelos se disculparan y se retiraran al piso superior.

– Hermione – dijo él, que desde hacía algunos meses llamaba a la chica por su nombre de pila.

– Severus – respondió ella brindándole una radiante sonrisa – no te esperábamos tan temprano.

Él había escuchado la discusión entre los tres chicos y estaba bastante contrariado. Ella había dicho que eran amigos… ¿amigos? Eso era lo que debía contestar¿o no? Él nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de que llegaran a ser algo más, pero la verdad es que había sentido una gran desilusión cuando ella lo había dicho¿es que él quería algo más? Tenía que aclararse… pero para ello era mejor saber lo que ella pensaba.

– ¿Nosotros somos amigos? – le preguntó él a quemarropa.

– Por supuesto que somos amigos – dijo ella palideciendo, si le preguntaba eso era por que había escuchado la conversación con los gemelos – no veo a que viene la pregunta – aseguró.

En esos momentos se escuchó la puerta de la casa, los gemelos se habían ido y solo quedaban ellos dos en Grimmauld Place.

– Tal vez a que no es común que alguien se acerque a mi a menos que desee algo – dijo seriamente.

Era una lástima que Hermione se encontrara en un estado de ánimo muy sensible, pues tomo la afirmación del profesor como una alusión a que ella era una interesada.

– ¡Cómo se atreve! – dijo indignada – Si deseara algo más de usted ya lo habría sabido – sus ojos se llenaban poco a poco de lágrimas, pero hacía un gran esfuerzo para no dejarlas salir – ¿Cree que no tengo nada mejor que hacer por las noches que esperarlo¿qué es divertido pensar lo que puede estar pasando¿qué me entretengo pensando que puede ser que no llegue¿qué es agradable pasar frío en ese salón?

– Nadie le pidió que lo hiciera… – dijo él como preludio a un agradecimiento por las noches de espera de la chica, pero ella no le dejó continuar.

– ¡Ya sé que nadie me lo pidió! – gritó ella – pero lo hacía con gusto… Ahora veo que no debí hacerlo. ¡Es usted un malagradecido! Nunca debí intentar ser su amiga, si Harry me lo dijo, pero no le hice caso…

El profesor se quedó impactado por lo que decía la chica y más aun por la mirada que le dirigía. Al escuchar el nombre de Potter, su genio indomable salió a la luz y solo acató a responder.

– ¡Pues tal vez debió hacerle caso a Potter! A mi no me habría importado – dijo violentamente.

– ¡Pues lo haré de ahora en adelante! Ya veo que no te hago falta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Fin del flashback .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahora se sentía mal por haberle gritado todas aquellas cosas…

_Si me doy cuenta que no estás,  
si me doy cuenta que no vienes,  
yo cambiaré,  
yo no seré la misma._

Fue entonces cuando escuchó que alguien llegaba a la casa por la puerta principal. ¿Sería él¿cómo debía actuar ahora? Pero no era él, a la habitación en la que ella se encontraba ingresó un chico de ojos verdes, de cabellos negros y alborotados y unas enormes gafas redondas.

– Hola Hermi – saludó el chico antes de dejar espacio en la puerta para que ingresara Albus Dumbledore, el director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

– Hola Harry, hola profesor – dijo la chica dejando ver su decepción al no ver al profesor de pociones.

– Bueno, lamento no ser un príncipe azul con brillante armadura y caballo blanco, pero si llegara así Ginny me mataría – dijo sonriendo alegremente al recordar a su novia – solo soy yo…

– Perdóname Harry, es que estoy un poco alterada esta mañana.

– Eso veo…

– Señorita Granger – dijo el director interviniendo en la conversación – ¿ha visto al profesor Snape?

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella visiblemente alterada – ¿por qué tendría que haberlo visto?

El director levantó una ceja al ver la reacción de la chica, se veía realmente nerviosa¿a qué se debería ese estado de ánimo?

– Bueno, ustedes parecen ser amigos…

– "Parecemos" – acotó la chica – eso es precisamente lo que parecemos…

Harry estaba realmente sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga, estaba completamente fuera de control. No recordaba haberla visto en tal desasosiego desde que atacaron al profesor Snape en tercer año… eso lo hizo sonreír… parecía que había un elemento en común en las dos situaciones: el profesor Severus Snape. ¿Sería posible? Lo mejor era hablar con ella de una vez; así que le hizo un gesto al director y este, comprendiendo lo que Harry quería se disculpó e ingresó a la biblioteca.

– ¿Qué sucede? – le preguntó Harry a su amiga – ¿"parecemos"?

La chica se sonrojó vivamente y agachó la cabeza.

– Snape y yo acabamos de tener una discusión – dijo tristemente.

– Entonces sí lo viste… ¿Snape? Hace unos días le decías "Severus" – dijo el chico pícaramente.

– ¡Oh Harry! Tenías razón. No debía haberme preocupado tanto por él, ahora estoy confundida y él se ha portado tan patán como en el colegio¿ahora que hago?

– ¡Es increíble!

– Sabes que puede portarse así y hasta peor¡no veo de qué te extrañas!

– No, lo que es increíble es escucharte decir que estabas equivocada y que YO tenía razón… pero me temo que es en eso que te equivocas…

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella completamente confundida.

– Sí… tengo que admitir que últimamente él ha cambiado mucho.

Al ver que su amiga lo miraba extrañada, decidió ser más directo.

– ¿Qué sientes por él? – dijo sorprendiéndola – no te lo tomes a la ligera, por que creo que puede ser muy importante para los dos…

_Si me doy cuenta que te vas,  
porque la gente se pregunta,  
si me doy cuenta les diré  
que te extraño, hoy más que antes._

– ¿Crees que me he enamorado de él? – dijo ella lentamente después de meditar un momento; no le era cómodo decirle a su amigo que estaba loca por un ex profesor que les había hecho la vida imposible en sus años colegiales.

– Sí eso creo – afirmó Harry con una sonrisa – no puedo decirte que me entusiasme que te enamores de Snape, pero parece que lo extrañas y prefiero verte feliz aunque sea con él, que sola pero triste.

– Gracias, creo que tienes razón, me enamoré como una colegiala…

– Bueno, eso nos hace ver que todavía somos jóvenes – bromeo el ojiverde – anímate, ya regresaràhay reunión esta tarde…

Los dos amigos se quedaron sentados en un sillón frente a la chimenea. Está vez ella no esperaba angustiada por la seguridad de Snape, esta vez su aprensión se debía a la discusión que habían sostenido. Harry fue un gran apoyo para ella, pues le hizo ver que al comienzo las cosas no son siempre color de rosa y que si realmente lo amaba, tendría que ser valiente y darle tiempo al tiempo.

Como la reunión sería hasta la tarde, los dos amigos se dedicaron a recordar viejas historias del colegio y de su vida en la Orden del Fénix, fue así como Harry se enteró de muchos más detalles del enamoramiento de su amiga. Sabían que Snape regresaría ese mismo día. Aun con la certeza de que lo vería pronto, Hermione no pudo dejar de mirar constantemente a la puerta principal, podía llegar en cualquier momento.

_He bajado hoy  
los kilos que sobran  
recordando tus historias._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había caminado por mucho rato. ¿Por qué esa chica era capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas tan fácilmente y a él le era imposible sentir rencor por ella? Nunca le había pasado eso con una chica tan joven; bueno si le había sucedido, pero él era también muy joven cuando se enamoró de Florence… ¿se enamoró? Por qué había utilizado esa palabra… ¿será que se había enamorado de Hermione Granger¡Era inconcebible! Ella podía ser su hija… 17 años era una gran diferencia…

Pero no podía evitar recordar su sonrisa cuando él llegaba después de una reunión con Voldemort o los cuidados que le prodiga cada vez que es torturado o herido en alguna batalla… ¿ella sentiría algún sentimiento amoroso por él? Le costaba imaginar que eso pudiera ser cierto, él es el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts, al menos por la gran mayoría de los estudiantes… pero ella no parecía odiarlo.

Se detuvo en un café cercano a un parque en el que podía observar claramente a las familias muggles jugando en tranquilidad. Fue como un relámpago, la familia que tenía más cerca cambió sus rostros y ahora podía ver a Hermione y a él jugando con tres pequeñines que reían a más no poder solicitando la atención de sus padres… y precisamente en el momento más alegre, ella se había vuelto a besar a su esposo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo… En ese momento sus rostros volvieron a ser los de esos extraños… ¿tendría él la posibilidad de tener algo así en su vida¿podría ser con ella?

Luego de tomar su café, se encaminó al parque y se sentó en una de las bancas que le permitía ver todo el panorama del lugar. Tenía que pensar lo que haría… ella estaba molesta y eso era debido a que él no era nada diplomático para decir las cosas¿por qué había mencionado a Potter? Hasta que lo mencionó él había tratado de mantener la calma, pero en ese momento ya no pudo más.

Era extraño, desde hacía un tiempo que no reaccionaba de esa manera con Potter. Cuando los chicos salieron del colegio y el contacto entre Harry Potter y los Slytherin terminó, su relación se había vuelto bastante más llevadera, pero cuando ella lo mencionó, le fue imposible evitar su reacción… solo podía haber una explicación para eso y no le gustaba nada¡Severus Snape estaba celoso! Tuvo que aceptarlo, estaba enamorado de la sabelotodo Granger y era el momento de decidir lo que haría.

Después de permanecer hasta las primeras horas de la tarde en ese parque, se dispuso a regresar. Definitivamente no era el mismo que antes de salir del cuartel de la Orden, ahora era un hombre que había meditado mucho sobre su vida, su pasado y sobre todo, su futuro.

Lentamente, se dispuso a regresar a Grimmauld Place, sabía que la chica probablemente no había superado el enojo de la mañana, pues visto objetivamente él no había sido muy brillante con sus intervenciones y ella probablemente estaba un poco alterada por todo lo que dijeron los gemelos. La había herido accidentalmente con sus palabras, pero ahora comprendía que era por que ella realmente le importaba; además, ella lo había herido a él también¿sería por la misma razón?

_Y no sé por qué  
nos herimos tanto,  
será que nos importamos._

_Y he salido por la puerta  
con mis sueños en un cajón,  
con el alma que no aguanta  
este octubre que no pasa  
alejado de tu voz._

Se encontraba al frente de la casa Black cuando decidió no ingresar por la puerta principal. Sabía que la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden estarían en el las primeras habitaciones, por lo que se decantó por ingresar a la mansión por la cocina. Abrió la puerta suavemente y notó que no había nadie en ese lugar, pero las voces que escuchaba le indicaron que se estaban reuniendo en la biblioteca.

Pudo escuchar perfectamente a Remus Lupin llamando a Harry Potter a que se uniera al grupo de personas que se encontraban acomodados para la conversación que les esperaba. Era extraño, esperaba que si Potter estaba en la casa, ella se encontrara con él…

_Si_ _me doy cuenta que no estás,  
si me doy cuenta que no vienes,  
yo cambiaré,  
yo no seré el mismo._

_Si me doy cuenta que te vas,  
porque la gente se pregunta,  
si me doy cuenta les diré  
que te extraño  
hoy más que antes._

Lentamente se fue acercando a la habitación en la que Harry se encontraba y escuchó:

– Debes decírselo, Ron comprenderá – decía el chico a la vez que salía de la habitación.

– No estoy tan segura – dijo la chica en tono preocupado.

Snape entró a la habitación por la puerta de atrás y pudo verla, estaba de espaldas a él y miraba la puerta por la que probablemente había salido Potter. Entonces la escuchó murmurar…

– No creo que le haga mucha gracia cuando le diga que lo amo.

El profesor de pociones sintió un doloroso vacío en su estómago. Ella estaba enamorada del joven Weasley… eso cambiaba radicalmente todo lo que había planificado hacer cuando la viera…

– Hola Hermione – dijo él tranquilamente.

La chica dio un pequeño salto al escuchar su voz y se volvió a él velozmente. Su rostro se podía ver un poco sonrojado¿estaría apenada por lo que él podía haber escuchado? Seguramente era eso…

– Hola – respondió ella un poco más seria de lo habitual¿cuánto habría escuchado de su conversación con Harry? Esperaba que no mucho.

– Ya es hora de la reunión, pero quería disculparme con usted antes de entrar a ella.

_Y a pesar de los errores  
las promesas y este adiós,  
me haces falta con urgencia  
más que ayer._

_Y no entiendo, ni resuelvo_  
_el orgullo entre tú y yo,  
y este octubre que no pasa  
alejado de tu voz._

La chica lo miraba altamente sorprendida¡Snape se estaba disculpando con ella! Pero hizo sus pensamientos a un lado, ya que él había seguido hablando y ella no lo estaba escuchando debido a la sorpresa.

– …no era mi intención. Espero que acepte mis disculpas. – terminó él.

No lo había escuchado… pero la verdad es que no le importaba. ¡Él se había disculpado con ella, estaba a su lado y su actitud era muy diferente a la de la mañana. La chica le regaló entonces una radiante sonrisa a su antiguo maestro.

– Por supuesto que acepto sus disculpas – dijo tendiéndole las manos – ¿volvemos a ser amigos?

– Claro, señorita Granger – dijo él intentando soltar sus manos de las de ella – será un placer.

Ese fue el momento en que ella se percató de que él la trataba demasiado formalmente, cosa a la que ya no estaba acostumbrada.

– ¿A qué se debe tanta formalidad? – le preguntó ella – dijiste que éramos amigos otra vez…

– Por supuesto, pero no quiero que vuelva a haber malentendidos de ningún tipo y…

– Y la mejor forma es tratándome como a una extraña. – dijo ella irónicamente – Me parece que esa no es la manera. Los amigos siempre tienen momentos buenos y momentos malos – le aseguró ella con una media sonrisa.

El profesor ya había logrado separarse un poco de ella, y se repetía que ella estaba enamorada de Weasley para darse el valor necesario para soportar verla ahora con el pelirrojo.

– Supongo que tiene razón – dijo él.

– La tengo, y es "tienes" no "tiene"; recuerda que somos amigos – dijo ella contenta de tener al menos su amistad en ese momento.

Hermione había conversado mucho con Harry sobre la manera en que debería aclarar las cosas con Severus, pero nunca se imaginó que él se disculparía. Ahora que eran amigos nuevamente, tal vez fuera posible que pudiera acercarse aun más a él.

– Será mejor que entremos a la biblioteca… la reunión ya debe haber comenzado. – dijo él acercándose a la puerta por la que salía Potter cuando él entró.

– Sí – dijo ella un poco decepcionada – pero¿podremos hablar después?

– No lo sé, sus… tus amigos están aquí y supongo que te acapararán un buen rato. Probablemente me haya ido cuando puedas tener un momento para mi – se disponía a ingresar a la reunión cuando sintió que ella lo retenía.

– Te equivocas, debo contarle algo a Ron, pero inmediatamente después me encantaría poder hablar contigo – dijo ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Él la miró fijamente. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que cada momento le era más difícil enfrentarse a ella? Se limitó a asentir lentamente y juntos ingresaron a la reunión de la Orden del Fénix. No pudieron evitar que todos se volvieran a mirarlos, era extraño verlos entrar juntos y más aun que la chica esbozara una enorme sonrisa y él se viera un poco contrariado después de conversar; ¿normalmente no era al revés?

Uno de los más sorprendidos era Ron. Hacía algunas semanas que no veía a su amiga y ella aun no le había comentado nada de su amistad con Snape. Ron y Harry se encontraban juntos y Hermione se preguntaba si el chico de ojos verdes le habría dicho algo al pelirrojo acerca de ella y el profesor de pociones. Sabía que no le había dicho nada de los últimos descubrimientos, pero ¿antes?

La chica descubrió con tranquilidad que le importaba poco y que por el momento prefería no pensar en eso hasta el final de la reunión. En vista de esto, se sentó al lado de Snape y le sonrió a sus amigos. El profesor de pociones no pudo evitar sorprenderse, ella había preferido sentarse con él que con los dos chicos; no estaba seguro, pero sospechaba que lo hacía para evitar tener que hablar con Weasley durante la reunión.

Snape no puso mucha atención a los temas que se trataron en el mitin de esa tarde. Solo tenía cabeza para pensar en ella, en que estuvo decidido a decirle lo que sentía por ella y que ella estaba enamorada del pelirrojo. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora…

_Si me doy cuenta que no estás,  
si me doy cuenta que no vienes,  
yo cambiaré,  
yo no seré el mismo._

Estaba tan concentrado en su dilema, que no se percató de que la gente lo miraba extrañada, pero debido a la fama de amargado y violento nadie se atrevió a interrumpir sus meditaciones. A una seña de Dumbledore, todos regresaron a la discusión que mantenían a la vez que el director hacía la nota mental de hablar con su amigo. Hermione nunca lo había visto tan lejano de todo y de todos y sin pensarlo colocó su mano en el brazo del profesor. Él se sobresaltó al sentirla y se volvió a mirarla. La chica le respondió con una cálida sonrisa, él hizo un gesto con su cabeza y regresó a la reunión.

– ¿Viste eso? – preguntó Ron a su amigo.

– Por supuesto, – aseguró Harry – vengo viéndolo desde hace semanas. Lo que pasa es que hace mucho tiempo que estás lejos del cuartel…

– Bueno, tenía una misión…

– No es una queja – replicó el de ojos verdes – lo que sucede es que te has perdido de algunas cosas…

– No me irás a decir que… – dijo el pelirrojo con una mirada de terror.

– Pues no te lo diré – acotó el otro chico – de todas maneras es ella quien debe hablar contigo.

– ¡Por Merlín!

El profesor de pociones estaba bastante inquieto, pero después de la llamada de atención que le hizo la chica, abocó todos sus sentidos a la reunión, bueno todos no, el del tacto lo dirigió a percibir la mano que reposaba sobre su antebrazo…

Desde su ubicación, pudo distinguir que Potter y Weasley hablaban y miraban insistentemente a la joven que se encontraba a su lado y a él; pero era imposible que acertara el carácter de la información que intercambiaban.

Ahora que meditaba sobre lo sucedido al regresar al cuartel, se empezaba a cuestionar algunas cosas; Potter había dicho que Ron comprendería y ella había replicado que no estaba segura, eso no tenía sentido, pero si ella estaba enamorada de ese pelirrojo no había mucho que comprender, lo que debía hacer era aceptarlo, o no ¿cierto? Además, ella había dicho "_No creo que le haga mucha gracia cuando le diga que lo amo_"¿por qué iba a desagradarle que alguien tan maravilloso lo amase? Esa frase definitivamente no calzaba, a menos que… ella se refiriera a otra persona.

Fue en ese momento que el profesor intentó repensar la situación pero dejando de lado la posibilidad de que ella amara a Weasley. Instintivamente llevó la mano de su brazo libre hasta la mano que ella tenía sobre él. La chica no pudo menos que sobresaltarse, pero sostuvo la mano de su "amigo" para evitar que la retirara. ¿Lo haría ella como gesto de amistad o…?

Por fin había terminado la reunión. Hermione debía hablar con Ron esa misma tarde. Ella era conciente de que no podía ocultarle a su amigo lo que le sucedía. Él había sido sincero con ella al decirle que estaba enamorado de Lavander Brown y ella quería corresponderle de la misma manera: debía decirle que estaba enamorada de Severus Snape. Cuando se levantaba para salir de la biblioteca se decidió.

– Debo hablar con Ron – le dijo la chica a Snape con una sonrisa – no te vayas, volveré pronto.

_Si me doy cuenta que te vas,  
porque la gente se pregunta,  
si me doy cuenta les diré  
que te extraño  
hoy más que antes._

La joven se separó de él y salió rumbo a la cocina, lugar en el que seguramente encontraría a sus amigos. Harry la vio entrar y se disculpó.

– Voy a ver a Buckbeak – dijo subiendo las escaleras a la carrera, para luego salir del cuartel.

– ¡Cobarde! – le espetó la chica – Hola Ron – saludó.

– Hola Hermione – dijo el chico sonriéndole – veo que tienes un nuevo amigo.

– Así es – dijo ella sonrojándose – …un nuevo amigo.

– Sí, como no… – dijo el irónicamente – y yo nací ayer…

– ¡Ron! – le amonestó la chica igualando el color de su cara al del cabello de su amigo – ¿Es tan obvio?

– Sí – dijo él – ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?

– No fue fácil para mi aceptarlo, Ron. Hasta hoy en la mañana no era conciente de mis sentimientos, Harry y tus hermanos fueron de mucha ayuda…

– Hubiera escogido a alguien más para ti, pero la verdad es que creo que este te irá bien. Nunca lo había visto comportarse como en esta reunión y si eso es influencia tuya¡se avecinan tiempos mejores!

– Te equivocas Ron, este sentimiento no es correspondido – dijo ella dolorosamente – me temo que para él soy solo una amiga… dijo que quería evitar "malentendidos".

– ¡Oh, vamos Hermione¿no viste como se comportaba? Está enamorado de ti, soy capaz de apostarte mi varita¡me la comeré para demostrarte que es cierto! – afirmó el chico – nunca lo vi mirar a nadie como te miró hace un rato… vas a tener que enfrentarlo.

Los amigos se miraron por un momento.

– Eso es lo que pensaba hacer después de hablar contigo – dijo completamente decidida.

– Bueno, yo debo irme. Lavander me está esperando para ir al cimenatógrafo.

– Felicidades – dijo ella – y es "cinematógrafo", pero es más sencillo llamarlo "cine".

– Bueno – dijo él sin darle importancia – esas palabras muggles no son mi fuerte.

Ron se fue inmediatamente y Hermione se quedó sola en la cocina. Debía hablar con Snape sobre lo que sentía por él. Su amigo creía que sería correspondida y ella deseaba que estuviera en lo cierto, pero de no ser así, debía prepararse para una decepción.

Hermione meditaba sobre lo que debía decir y hacer, fue por eso que no escuchó como la puerta que comunicaba la sala de estar y la cocina se abría y dejaba el paso libre a un hombre completamente vestido de negro. Él se detuvo a mirarla atentamente, era hermosa, pero no era eso lo que más lo atraía a ella, era su manera de ser… nunca nadie lo había aceptado tal cual era, pero con ella todo había sido diferente.

Silenciosamente se acercó a la chica y se ubicó a un paso de distancia.

– Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente – dijo sobresaltándola.

– ¡Profesor! – exclamó ella volviéndose instintivamente.

Severus Snape se limitó a levantar una ceja y esbozar una media sonrisa.

– ¿Volvemos a ser formales, señorita Granger? – dijo acentuando su sonrisa.

– ¡No! – contestó vivamente – me temo que me sobresaltó tu llegada – dijo sonriéndole abiertamente.

– Bien…

– Tengo algo muy importante y serio que decirte – dijo ella levantándose y tomando la mano derecha del profesor.

– Será después de que me ayudes a preparar una poción…

– ¿Una poción? – preguntó intrigada – requieres una ayudante – dijo para picarlo.

Él ignoró su incitación a la pelea y continuó.

– Sí, la _stomachus_ – dijo seriamente – la requerirá el señor Weasley después de comerse su propia varita…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nunca nadie se enteró de qué o cómo había sucedido todo esa tarde en la cocina, lo único que supieron fue que una pareja muy particular se había formado. Harry se enteró en su siguiente visita a Grimmauld Place, al llegar Hermione lo recibió como siempre y susurró en su oído.

– Tenías razón, me corresponde…

El chico de ojos verdes no necesitó más detalles para saber que Hermione Granger era feliz. De hecho, sus ojos brillaban más que de costumbre y sus sonrisas podían eclipsar a las de cualquier candidata de concurso de belleza.

Para Ron Weasley el asunto fue un poco más divertido. Él no visitaba muy frecuentemente el cuartel de la Orden, pues sus asignaciones lo mantenían lejos; en cambio, recibió una poción con la etiqueta:

**Para que tu estómago se recupere después de comerte tu varita…**

**Hermione (¡pero yo no la hice!)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Severus y Hermione eran felices. No quiere decirse con esto que Snape cambió su manera de comportarse con el resto de los miembros de la Orden o que se dedicó a repartir caramelos a diestra y siniestra; no, su manera de ser se mantuvo prácticamente intacta, pero cuando se encontraba a solas con Hermione era un hombre nuevo.

Muchas veces salieron a caminar por el mundo muggle y en varias ocasiones llegaron hasta el parque en el que Snape había meditado la tarde en que arreglaron su situación. Una vez incluso vieron a la familia con tres hijos que tanto había impactado al profesor de pociones, y fue esa tarde, cuando Hermione recibió la propuesta de matrimonio.

Ninguno de los dos podía concebir la vida sin el otro, eran felices. Ambos se habían dado cuenta de que no podían estar sin su media mitad, que les hacía falta su complemento, que se necesitaban mutuamente.

.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.-º-.

_Hola, sé que debería dedicar mi poco tiempo a terminar "Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?", pero la verdad es que he estado poco inspirada para continuarla (ni que fuera Wilde…). Resulta que esta canción me encanta y le pedí a mi hermanita que me transcribiera la letra. Ella no solo accedió, sino que me dijo "¿es para un Hermione – Snape?" y bueno, pues decidí acoger su sugerencia. Así que ya saben quién tiene la culpa de que escribiera esto, los vociferadores para Sara Fénix Black… (favor no enviar Avadas electrónicos…)_

_Ana María_


End file.
